1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging equipment and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved apparatus for making and applying to a disposable drinking cup a lip of a heat sealable film material from a roll of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,360 there is disclosed an apparatus for lidding a disposable drinking cup with a film of thermoplastic sheet material. The apparatus includes a cup support adapted to raise a cup placed thereon into contact with a leading section of a thermoplastic film held by reciprocating gripping jaws. Mounted above the film along the axis of movement of the cup holder is a heating pad which comes down against the top of the film to press the film and seal it to the rim of the cup. Upon completion of this sealing operation, the cup drops down, the head moves up and the jaws retract to grip and draw out a fresh section of film in preparation for the next lidding operation. The apparatus is controlled by means of pneumatic circuit provided with logic modules and control switches in a cooperative arrangement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in a cup lidding apparatus of the sort disclosed in our prior patent. It is a more specific object of this invention to provide an improved film feed mechanism for improved control over the movement of the film. A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved pneumatic control system for use in operating the apparatus.